venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Jimmy breaks free
This is a fan fiction depicting a robbery taking place at PIE headquarters, any information in this article is not real unless said so by the awesome VenturianTale team. Art credit goes to BenPlus on DeviantArt. Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast stumble home from another exhausting case hunting down ghosts. They open the door to their apartment, throw their duffle bags onto the floor, and Ghost sighs. "Another day, another ghost defeated. Time to hit the hay, Toast." Toast yawns, and in an english accent replies. "Well said, sir." As they walk towards their respective bedrooms, they hear the clicking of a gun behind them. "Maybe not just yet." a voice says. In the mirror, Ghost sees a skinny man with a black hood and a gun pointing at his head. "Now how 'bout the brit goes and gets all the money and valuables in the apartment, and this one stays here. Is that too difficult?" "Counter offer," Toast says, "How about you bugger off and we forget this ever happened?" The man points the gun at Toast's head. "Look, buddy, you could either loose some family heirlooms or a friend. To be honest I wouldn't loose any sleep if you lost either, so how 'bout you make this easier for all of us?" In the mirror Ghost sees Toast quickly spin around and throw his fist at the man's head. The man blocks Toast's blow and hits him in the head with the butt of his gun. Toast falls lifelessly to the floor, unconscious, and the man points the gun at Ghost. "I guess it's your turn. Don't do anything stupid." Ghost waits for a second, thinking of his response carefully. "We don't have anything, so you should just leave now." Ghost says. It was true, there wasn't as much ghost activity as they had thought when PIE was established, so they didn't have many valuables. "Don't be an idiot, you have to have something!" "I'm not lying, we don't have anything! Just get out!" The mysterious man thinks for a moment. "Alright, I'll give you to the count of three." he points the gun at Toast. "One." "I swear on my life that we don't have anything valuable!" "You're swearing on his life right now. Two." "Please, just listen to me! We don't have anything!" Ghost doesn't hear him say three. He assumes the man hit him on the back of the head, because he blacks out. When he wakes up, Toast, himself, and the man are on the floor. Two tables, a chair, and a lamp are on the floor as well and the burglar is surrounded by a pool of blood. Ghost stands up, and in the mirror he sees a teenage boy with shaggy brown hair covered in the man's blood. When he turns around, Ghost sees nobody there. Ghost turns back to the mirror, glaring at the boy. "What are you, a level three ghost?" The boy chuckles darkly, looking Ghost in the eyes. "Oh, Johnny.... I'm something you wouldn't believe." "And what's that supposed to mean?" "I'm real alright, just in a different way than what you'd expect." "Who are you?" Johnny asks. The teen's smile widens, revealing bloody teeth. "I'm the infamous serial killer, Jimmy Casket." He laughs again, just staring at Ghost. "If you're so infamous, then how come I've never heard of you?" In an instant, Jimmy's smile turns into pure rage. "I recommend you don't TALK to me like that unless you want to end up like this guy!" he says, pointing at the burglar. "Is he dead?" "Yea, it was a lot easier than I'd hoped." Jimmy says, his smile returning. "Why did you kill him?" "He was there and he was stupid; I never pass up an opportunity like that." "Then how come I'm not dead?" "Because it's no fun when you're unconscious. I like to make it last. You know your friend over there looks like another good opportunity." he says, pulling out a bloody knife. Johnny looks back at Toast, laying on the floor. "No, just... no. You've done enough, just get out of my house!" "Oh, I think you'll find this is my house." "Just do whatever you want and leave!" "But I want to do this! It's so much fun!" In the mirror, Johnny can see Toast waking up. "You okay, Johnny?" Ghost asks. Toast looks up at him and stands up, confused. "What's happening, sir?" "Come on, just a quick jab in the leg, he might be alright!" Jimmy says enthusiastically. "We got robbed" Ghost replies. "But what are you doing, sir?" "I'm trying to stop this LUNATIC from killing you." Ghost says, gesturing to the mirror. Jimmy breaks out into a fit of laughter, earning a glare from Ghost. "Heh... W-well, this is awkward," Jimmy manages to say between pants. "Sir, but that's just you." Jimmy Casket starts sniggering, once again on the verge of laughter. Ghost looks back at Toast, motioning toward the bloody boy in the mirror. "No, I mean him. What are you.." when he looks back at the mirror he sees himself, holding a knife and covered in blood. He can still hear Jimmy's laughter. "I was only in your head, I've ALWAYS been in your head! Guess who's the lunatic now?" Johnny Ghost silently drops the knife and falls to his knees. "I've been in your head since you were a kid, since your parents died. We killed them, and we've killed many more. We'll keep killing, all because you're the crazy one!" Johnny Ghost clutches his head. "No! Stop it! Just shut up!" "Sir!" Johnny Ghost can feel Toast come up behind him and grab his shoulders. He falls to his side, but he never feels the floor. When he wakes up the next morning, he's in a hotel room on a bed. He can hear the news report from a small TV in the room. "A recent robbery at the Paranormal Investigative Extrordinaire headquarters, or PIE, ended in murder, but it was the robber that died. The cause of death has been confirmed as multiple stab wounds, which does not seem like self defense. PIE co-founders Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast, the supposed victims of this robbery, are under investigation." When he gets up, the TV switches off and he hears Toast run over to his bedside. "Sir! Sir, are you alright?" "Yes, Johnny, I'm fine. What was that on the news?" Toast looks back at the black screen. "Just about the robbery. How much do you remember?" Ghost thinks for a moment and replies. "We got home, there was a burglar, and he knocked us both out." Toast sighs in relief. "Well when I got up, we had a fight a pretty big one. When the fight was over, he was dead. You've been out cold until now." "Yea, but what was that about stabbed to death?" Toast hesitates. "Actually, sir, I've been talking to the police non-stop... I'd like a different topic." "Oh, yea, of course." It was a bit strange, Toast usually loved talking about their adventures; but it did seem reasonable. The two promised to get back to the topic later, a promise they broke. Category:Fan Fiction Category:P.I.E character Category:P.I.E Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Jimmy Casket FanFiction Category:Johnny Ghost Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Johnny Toast